


Desire for the man in 221B

by Unapologeticjjdm



Series: Inspired by music [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Janet jackson’s That’s the way love goes, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unapologeticjjdm/pseuds/Unapologeticjjdm
Summary: Like a moth to a flame Burned by the fire My love is blind Can't you see my desire?





	Desire for the man in 221B

**Author's Note:**

> Had a urge to write some Sherudson ❤️

Like a moth to a flame Burned by the fire My love is blind Can't you see my desire? </em>

Mrs.hudson sings along to the song suddenly her mind surfaces to thoughts of Sherlock as the song plays on her record player</em>

 

Janet Jackson was one of her favorite singer's to her she was definetly a legend and could relate to her lyrics at times.

I wish Sherlock could see my desire for him she says to herself out loud

 

 

 

~ later that day ~

 

 

 

“OH SHERLOCK”

 

Mrs.hudson couldn’t help but speed up her thrusts stimulating her quenching cunt whimpering with need thinking of the young and hot detective in 221B gosh his existence was going to be the death of her

 

She knew it was wrong and inappropriate to think such thoughts of him she was old enough to be his grandma for gods sake but she couldn't help it almost like a lover she yearned to have, thinking back to earliers encounter she swore she saw such lust and longing in his eyes as if his actions was to take her and ravish every inch of her body till she screamed his name releasing to the breaking point of pure pleasure

 

She pushed those thoughts aside from her mind thinking to herself it was just her brain into wanting her to feel such desires and intimacy wishing her lucky stars that indeed it was true and someday claiming his love for her and the same in return.

 

She unhooked her fingers from her wet folds waiting for her heartbeat to subside to normal then tucks herself in she could feel eyes where getting heavy deciding that fighting to stay awake wasn’t an option and moments later she drifts to sleep to more dreams of the brilliant detective.

 

She was awoken out of her sleep to hear a pounding at the front door sounds of thunder filled the room lifting herself then slipping out the her bed to attend to the anonymous source at the other side , opening the front door her breath was caught in her throat to see a dripping sherlock only a few steps away trying to form words but couldn’t

 

Omg sherlock your dripping wet let me go fetch a towel for you I’ll be right back but before she could leave she was caught by sherlocks hand clutching her arm firmly as he leans in closer to her smashing his lips to her mouth exploring her tongue.

 

 

They come to a sudden stop trying to catch their breaths, wow that was amazing he says

 

Quickly putting his mouth on her lower lip he presumes smothering the entrance over and over Stunned at sherlocks actions she slips her tongue giving in also but for now she’d liked to live this experience deciding later she’d question his actions.

 

 

“The answer to your question is” he says

 

I can see your desire the lust , the want, your actions speak louder tha words could ever which proves I can put my mind at ease that we feel the same way for eachother

 

Wait what? She tries not to stutter but fails

 

How do know? Asking shocked and slightly embarrassed, I could hear you through the walls earlier he laughs gripping her hips firmly

 

 

Bedroom?

 

Hell yes she responds gripping sherlocks arse

 

He then lifts her in his arms carrying her all the way to the room as he plans to make slow languid love to her all night till dawn breaks upon the sky .

 

 

 

 

~To be continued~

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to steam that’s the way love goes by ms Janet Jackson thank you I hope you enjoy ;-)


End file.
